SmileCry
by dokidoki-production
Summary: A normal day for Lenalee when she saw Allen..crying? Why ow why... One shot


She was staring outside the window of her room, as the gentle breeze touched her short, green hair. The sun's sunshine reflected through the window panes, making her eyes sparkle more. "What a perfect day today is." Lenalee said to herself. She was having a perfect day when a loud noise was heard from the corridor outside her room. She sighed. It was pretty normal for her to hear such chaos every morning. But even though, it didn't ruin her perfect day.

She went out of her room heading towards the cafeteria. There, a red head and samurai fighting with each other like cats and dogs. She giggled thinking when will those two ever stop. Then, at the other side a group of scientists creating another invention, as they call it. She can also see Miranda panicking over a spilled bowl of porridge, while Marie calming her down. She thought that those two would make a perfect pair.

She walked around greeting everyone a good morning, when she noticed there was someone missing in the scene.

She glanced over the table near the window of the room. No one was sitting there. "Where could he be?" asking herself while walking away from the cafeteria. She went from floor to floor, door to door, she was lost looking for a certain room. After a few minutes of searching, she heard a soft voice coming from somewhere.

She followed the voice which led her to an open courtyard. There at a wooden bench made for two, sat someone familiar. "Allen-kun" she called out.

"L-lenalee..." the boy replied.

"I was looking for you, and now I found you" she smiled.

"Is there any problem?"

"Nothing really, it's just..., you have been crying, haven't you?" she asked with a worried face.

"No I'm not! Why would I cry! I'm a man!" Allen answered sniffing.

"It's obvious enough to see, don't hide it"

Allen said nothing; he just stared at the floor.

"So what is the problem, you know you can tell me anything."

"Lenalee, i just...it's because..."

"Is it because of you, and the...14th?" Lenalee said the last words with a different tone.

"Something like that, I don't, I can't stand his presence within me."

"What do you mean, Allen-kun?"

"He haunts my sleep almost every night, I hear his voice whenever I'm alone, he is making me...miserable" he said in such a gloom.

"I'm so...sorry... I didn't know you're in this situation...I... why didn't you told me before! I could have at least helped you!" she stated as her eyes becomes teary.

"Lenalee..."

"Every time you have problems you never did consulted us, or even me! You are making me think I'm such a worthless friend!" she said as tears fall from her soft cheeks.

"Lenalee...I'm so sorry. I just don't want anyone to worry over me..."

"But you are making me so!"

"Look, I'm sorry; I...made you cry again..."

"Allen-kun..."

"Seeing you cry for me, is the same misery as the 14th is...so...please stop...crying Lenalee..."

But Lenalee's tears just fell more, making Allen panic.

"Lenalee! Err..uhm..Ah...oh no... I... look; I said I'm sorry...so please..." Allen said trying to make her smile again.

"I'm not crying because you made me so..."

"L-lenalee..?"

"I'm crying because you don't want to cry for yourself! That's why I'm doing it for you!" she said while tears continued to fall.

"I..." Allen blushed the moment he heard those words. He paused for a few seconds then he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lenalee asked as she wipes her tears away. "is there something funny about me?" she added.

"I'm not laughing because you made me so...I'm laughing because...you're crying...and I don't want to see you cry...that's why I'm laughing for you..." Allen said as he continues laughing.

Lenalee blushed. She smiled right away.

"I did it, I made you smile...I'm relived already."

"Allen...kun" she blushed more.

"Your smile takes away my misery. That's why I don't want to see you suffer for me, because if we both are crying, what will happen to us, rig—"

A big, warm hug cut his words.

"I get it now, Allen-kun..., no more crying from now on..."

Allen smiled and blushed as he heard the words. Then a red head rushed into the place where they are. "Oh...my go-"then Kanda followed with his mugen in his hand. Then the group of scientists, Allen and Lenalee quickly leaped away from each other's arms. "Allen Walker...you...you...octopus!" they knew who the voice was.

"Lenalee about what we have talked about...I think I'll have one last cry..."

END


End file.
